William Carver
William Carver, more commonly known as just Carver or Bill, is the main antagonist of episode two and three Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two, described as the intelligent leader of a community of survivors and is greatly feared by the cabin survivors, all of whom were once a part of his group before leaving to escape him. Personality It has been hinted by characters like Bonnie and Jane before the events of season two that Carver was once a kind and caring leader, but due to unkown reasons Carver lost his sanity and became the Delusional Social Darwin he is in season two. Carver was shown to be very intelligent and aware of his surroundings by easly figuring out that Clementine was allied with the cabin group that he was hunting down, Carver has little remorse for the people he killed or hurt since he viewed them as "weak" or traitors that needed to be punished for their crimes against his community, Carver and his subordinates are completely delusional of the fact that they are evil people, they kill innocent people that are deemed weak or a threat by Carver, imprison those they try to leave or don't follow Carver's rules, and abuses people when they make a mistake or talk out of term. Carver even struck Clementine across the face and forced Carlos to hit his own daughter. Carver had a deep love and obsession for his unborn child even though the child might not be his. Carver wanted his child to be raised to be strong and ruthless just like himself so once Carver dies his child can take over his community, knowing it would be in good hands. History Past With a very obscure backstory, Carver built up a large community during the zombie apocalypse at an abandoned Howe's Hardware, having dozens of people under his command. One of these people was Rebecca, a person whom he apparently got pregnant. Rebecca later escaped Carver's camp with a small group of other escapees and he began searching for them. A House Divided Carver first appears as a man under the name George, who broke into the cabin the escaped group of survivors resided as. As the only people there were Clementine, a recent joiner, and Sarah (unbeknowest to Carver), he quickly left after inspecting the house. When the group returns, Clementine reports "George's" visit and they quickly move out. After moving into another house with Kenny, Clementine's old friend, Sarita, and Walter, Carver and his group quickly tracks them down. Ultimately, all members are captured (except Luke, who went missing) and Walter is gunned down by Carver before they are all escorted out back to Howe's Hardware. In Harm's Way Trivia *Carver is portrayed by Michael Madsen, who has appeared in many films such as: **''Reservoir Dogs'' as Mr. Blonde **''Kill Bill: Vol. 1'' as Budd **''Donnie Brasco'' as Sonny Black Gallery 640px-AHD_Carver_Revolver.png|Carver holding a gun IHW_Carver_Angry.png|Carver's angry 640px-AHD_Walter_Executed.png|Killing Walter 640px-IHW_Over_The_Edge.png|Killing Reggie 640px-IHW_Pissed_Carver.png|Carver's wrathful side comes out 258px-Carver_dies.png|Carver beaten to death Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Usurper Category:Evil from the past Category:Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Master Manipulator Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:In love villains Category:Parents Category:Bullies Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Hatemongers Category:Envious Villains Category:Extremists Category:Obsessed Category:Horror Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Love rivals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Slaveholders Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Lawful Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fascists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Dictator Category:Sociopaths Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Complete Monster Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Old Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Dark Judges Category:Kidnapper Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadomasochists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Knifemen Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Greedy Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Mastermind Category:Legacy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Spree-Killers Category:Evil Genius Category:Saboteurs Category:Partners in Crime Category:Cult Leaders Category:Warmonger Category:Mature Category:Disciplinarians Category:Extortionists